Hinata fanfic doki-doki :
by Sendal jepit formosa
Summary: Kumpulan Hinata Fanfiction oneshoot, segala jenis genre and pairing. just for fun :D
1. Chapter 1

Miracle of Love

Konoha, 14 Februari 2010

Suasana di jembatan ini masih terlihat ramai. Meski mentari sudah mulai sedikit menyengat kulit, namun udara yang berhembus masih sangat terasa sejuk karena pohon-pohon besar yang bertengger apik di sisi kanan kiri jalan.

Belum lagi pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan sana, hamparan luas bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki akhir musim semi, menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi mereka untuk tetap tinggal meski hanya sekedar menikmati panorama pedesaan di pagi hari.

Begitu pun dengan diriku yang masih betah berlama-lama duduk di pinggiran jembatan ini melihat aliran sungai, jauh di bawah kakiku. Entah gerangan apa yang menahanku di tempat ramai yang sebenarnya tidak aku sukai seperti ini, karena biasanya setelah berjogging, aku lebih memilih pulang ke rumah atau mengekori temanku pulang ke rumahnya untuk menonton anime kesukaanku tanpa harus mendengar ocehan ibu yang menyuruhku mandi saat seru-serunya menonton tv.

Ku seka keringat yang meluncur dari dahi sembari mengistirahatkan kakiku setelah beberapa puluh menit berjogging tadi.

Seperti biasanya, hari minggu adalah hari rutin warga desa untuk berolahraga. Entah sejak kapan aturan itu ada, mungkin sudah dari embah buyut warga yang menurun dari generasi ke generasi. Ah entahlah aku pun tak tahu pasti, yang jelas, kebiasaan berolahraga di hari minggu sudah ada sejak aku masih kecil. Di mulai dari garis start rumah masing-masing hingga berhenti di jembatan ini sebagai tempat peristirahatan sampai jalan panjang dengan area perbukitan di depan sana, lalu garis finishnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing pula.

.

.

.

Ku sipitkan kelopak mataku saat sinar mentari kian terasa menusuk indra penglihatan. Dengan tak nyaman ku geser posisi dudukku, lalu ku buka kembali kelopak mataku saat ku rasa cahaya nakal itu tak lagi kurasakan mengusik.

Namun saat mataku terbuka, aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku seolah terpaku di tempat, seorang gadis yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan menuju arahku.

Mataku terasa begitu enggan berkedip melihat sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman di belakang boncengannya itu, apa yang kuperhatikan darinya pun aku tak tahu. Padahal disekeliling gadis itu juga banyak gadis-gadis lain yang berpenampilan lebih mencolok darinya, tapi entah mengapa mataku ini hanya tertuju padanya.

Hingga kayuhan kaki mungil pada sepedanya semakin memperkecil jarak diantara kami dan membuat sosoknya semakin jelas terlihat.

Wajah cantik nan ayu, manik amethyst bak rembulan, hidung mungil nan mancung, alisn yang terlihat teduh, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis itu. Tanpa sadar kedua onyxku kembali menyipit karena tarikan pada kedua sudut bibirku. Ah... 'Kau membuatku tersenyum nona, siapakah dirimu? bahkan aku belum mengenalmu, namun kau sudah mampu mencuri hatiku pada pandangan pertama'.

Mataku masih setia mengekori objek indah yang kini telah melewati kehadiranku, menatap punggung yang tertutupi helaian indigonya yang perlahan kian menjauh.

Terasa seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Teme, pulang yuk", suara cempreng Naruto membuatku terkesiap dari nona tadi.

"Heh Teme, apa yang kau lihat?!" tanyanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, "Ayo pulang, panas nih" ia kemudian menarik paksa tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa banyak perlawanan, aku pun hanya membuntutinya dari belakang, sementara fikiranku masih melayang pada gadis ayu tadi.

Setelah memasuki kompleks menuju rumahku, aku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke depan jalan tadi, mungkin saja aku bisa melihat gadis itu lagi, begitu fikirku.

"Dobe, kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar" ucapku sembari berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Mungkin temanku ini kebingungan dengan tingkahku yang tak seperti biasanya, ah perduli amat dengannya. Sekarang aku harus bergegas secepat yang ku bisa.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu, namun gadis tadi masih belum terlihat juga.

'Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang?' batinku mulai gelisah.

Ada rasa takut tak dapat melihat sosoknya lagi, padahal mengenalnya pun tidak.

Mataku masih terus menelusuri keramaian di depan sana, berharap menemukan gadis bermata amethyst indah itu di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Namun lagi-lagi aku harus menghela nafas putus asa untuk kesekian kalinya karena masih tak menemukan sosoknya yang memenuhi otakku.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, dan dia masih saja belum menampakkan batang hidungnya yang mancung. Aku pun menunduk pasrah dan berniat pulang, karena mungkin dia sudah pulang sebelum aku menunggunya di sini.

Dengan tubuh gontai ku pandang sekali lagi jalan yang masih tampak ramai akan manusia-manusia yang tengah berlari-lari kecil, berharap dapat menemukan gadis bersurai indigo di sana.

Angin pagi berhembus menerpa wajahku, mengantarkanku pada sosoknya...

Aku...

Ah, senyumku merekah tatkala menemukan dirinya yang menyesakkan hatiku selama satu setengah jam terakhir ini.

Ia mengayuh sepedanya, lagi, ke arahku. Bagai sebuah adegan slow motion dirinya lagi-lagi mampu membuatku terpana akan sosoknya yang kini perlahan mendekati keberadaanku.

Meski kutahu senyumnya saat ini bukan untukku, namun melihat bibir tipisnya membuat cekungan indah itu sudah cukup untuk membuat diriku seakan berada diantara puluhan kupu-kupu yang terbang menari-nari di padang rumput luas. Perasaan macam apa ini Tuhan?

Beranikah aku untuk berharap?

Berharap... Ia jodohku. Jodoh?!

Arrgghhh... Apa yang ku fikirkan?! Bodohnya diriku!

Tak lebih Tuhan...

Aku hanya ingin melihat sosoknya lagi.

Atau mungkin sedikit berharap aku bisa mengenalnya suatu hari nanti...

Apa aku sudah gila? Gila karena nona asing yang begitu memikat hatiku, gila karena wajahnya yang begitu ayu dalam pandanganku, gila karena senyumnya yang begitu manis sehingga membuat aku tak henti-hentinya menarik kedua sudut bibirku tanpa lelahnya.

Aarrgghhh... Sial!

'Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu nona'.

'Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Sihirkah?' batinku serasa menggila.

Sekali lagi, aku tak mau melepasnya dari penglihatanku. Bahkan merasa tak rela kehilangan meski itu hanya siluetnya.

Dan ku rasa ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, keberuntungan untuk melihatnya sedikit lebih lama karena tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan laju sepedanya.

Ia terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang?

Tiba-tiba ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum begitu menawannya.

Tu-tunggu? k-ke arahku?! Ke arahku?!

Oh Tuhan...

Apa jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang?

Aku bahkan sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas?.

Be-benarkah ini?

Apa aku tengah berfatamorgana? Atau berilusi? Berhayal? Berhalusinasi? Berimajinasi? Berrrr… entah apa lagi kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tengah kualami ini, yang ku tahu aku tengah berharap dalam hati pada Tuhan untuk tidak menyadarkanku dari hal indah ini. Tidak! Jangan! Aku tak mau tersadar!

Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik semua harapan indahku tentangnya sirna ketika ku lihat seorang pemuda menepuk akrab pundaknya, dan ia tersenyum membalas si pemuda tadi dengan ramahnya.

'Apa ia kekasihmu nona?'

Ku tarik sebelah sudut bibirku getir. Dengan mudahnya gadis asing itu membawaku melayang tinggi lalu menghempaskanku begitu hebatnya.

Ada rasa sakit di sini, 'di hatiku'.

Namun, masih saja mataku enggan berpaling menyaksikan keakraban mereka yang hanya menambah rasa pilu itu.

Saat ku lihat dirinya berlalu, aku pun berbalik dan memutuskan meninggalkan keramaian ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrgghhh..." ku remas helaian rambutku dengan frustasi.

Kurebahkan tubuh di atas kasur yang empuk, sembari menutup kelopak mata ini. Namun masih saja membuat fikiranku membayangkan wajah ayu gadis tadi pagi.

Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, maka yang kutemukan adalah senyum manisnya yang tak mau enyah dari otakku.

Oh Tuhan...

Aku bisa gila karena ciptaan-Mu yang begitu indah itu.

Ku tatap langit-langit kamar ini dengan tatapan kosong.

Ku tarik udara melalui hidung, "Huu... " lalu ku hembuskan perlahan melalui mulut, "Hahhh... ".

Ku rasa fikiranku sedikit jernih sekarang, dan...

"Ah, Sakura!" teriakku keras.

Aku baru ingat, diantara teman-teman gadis itu ada Sakura sepupuku. Aku mungkin bisa meminta bantuannya.

Raut mukaku seketika berubah cerah, setelah sebelumnya seperti awan mendung yang menaungi abg galau yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang, huatcihhh ! :v

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku memakai kaos yang sebelumnya ku lepas karena gerah, aku akan ke rumah Sakura untuk sedikit mencari tahu tentang gadis itu.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

Ku lihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomer yang tidak ku kenal.

From: 087880543075

"Woooyyyyyy..."

Dahiku mengernyit membaca sms tak jelas pada layar ponselku.

"Ckh, apa-apaan orang ini!" gerutuku.

Oh iya, nomer ini...

Flash back_

"Sakura, aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar" ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven sembari meraup sebuah ponsel N*kia yang tergeletak begitu saja saat pemiliknya lengah.

"Untuk apa?!" protes gadis berambut permen kapas itu berusaha merebut kembali ponsel miliknya yang kini berada di genggaman si pemuda, seolah ada rahasia besar dalam ponsel sebesar 3 inch itu, hingga ia benar-benar tak rela benda persegi panjang itu berpindah tangan walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Sms Dobe sebentar" alibinya dengan memasang raut muka sememelas mungkin.

"Ya sudah sana, tapi jangan dipake sms'an, nanti pulsaku habis".

"Iya cerewet, sudah cerewet pelit pula" godanya.

Sontak saja Sakura menggembungkan pipi putihnya kesal, membuat pemuda tadi tertawa puas atas keberhasilan aksi jahilnya.

Ditekannya tombol bertuliskan 'kontak' lalu ditekannya lagi tombol gulir bawah terus, terus dan terus.

"Sakura..." panggil pemuda tadi pada gadis bersurai pink yang ternyata adalah sepupunya.

"Apa?" sahutnya malas dari dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kontak ponselmu pakai nama Zodiak semua?" tanya si pemuda heran.

"Suka-suka dong, memang kenapa?" gadis itu menengokkan kepala berambut pinknya keluar kamar, "Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin mencari nomor perempuan diponselku? Ayo ngaku?!" tanyanya menyelidik.

Jleb! Pertanyaan yang tepat!

"Jangan mengada-ada". Jawabnya kikuk.

"Lalu untuk apa pakai buka-buka kontak segala?, bukankah kau hafal betul nomor pacarmu itu?" ledek Sakura.

"Aku laki-laki normal tahu!", pemuda itu berbalik membelakangi sepupunya untuk menyembunyikan layar ponselnya yang sedang mengesave beberapa kontak yang ia salin dari ponsel sepupunya lalu ia miss call untuk memastikan nomor tersebut masih aktif atau tidak.

Gemini, Libra, Virgo...

'Sepertinya ini zodiak perempuan. Hehehe...'

"Sudah sini kembalikan ponselku" Gadis itu merebut paksa ponselnya, "Awas ya..." ucapnya menggantung.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi"

Flash back off_

.

.

.

Oh iya, nomor ini...

"Nomor yang kusalin dari ponsel Sakura minggu lalu" ucapku.

'VIRGO'

'Apa perlu ku balas? Atau kuhubungi saja? Kebetulan sekali, mungkin dia kenal dengan gadis tadi pagi' batinku menimbang-nimbang.

Calling 087880543075...

Terdengar lagu Hoshi no Utsuwa sebagai ring back tone dari seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi" suara perempuan di ujung sana.

"Ya" balasku.

"Ehm, siapa ya?" tanyanya.

"Kau tadi mengirimiku pesan, lalu aku menelfonmu" jawabku.

"Oh... Kau yang menghubungiku terlebih dulu beberapa hari lalu"

"Em, ku rasa seperti itu" ucapku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Oh iya, ehm boleh kenalan?" ujarku memberanikan diri.

"Boleh".

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke".

"Oh... Kau ini Sasuke sepupunya Sakura yah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya"

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang mencari Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh, a-ano. Tidak" jawabku gelagapan.

Terdengar suara di seberang sana tengah menahan tawa karena reaksiku tadi.

"A-ano maaf ya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Soalnya aku harus belajar". Ucapnya tak enak hati.

"Bukannya ini hari Minggu?"

"Iya, tapi besok akan ada ulangan. Maaf ya. Nanti kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi".

"Souka".

"Jaanee..."

"Jaa..."

Tut tut tut...

Sambungan telephone pun terputus.

Sejenak aku terlupa dengan tujuan utamaku menemui Sakura.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa aku berfikir si 'Virgo' ini dengan gadis tadi pagi itu adalah orang yang sama.

'Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada kebetulan yang seperti ini' batinku menyangkal.

Dan aku pun teringat kembali untuk ke rumah Sakura, 'Eh tapi dia juga pasti sedang belajar' fikirku.

Lalu ku putuskan untuk meminta bantuan Sakura lain waktu saja, tak tega juga mengganggu waktu belajarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu ini diriku dan Hinata semakin akrab, berbalas pesan, bertukar fikiran, berbagi cerita, tak jarang juga aku menelfonnya saat punya pulsa lebih.

Virgo atau Hinata. Ia membuat diriku sejenak terlupa akan sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang selalu memenuhi otakku belakangan ini.

Sampai tiba hari sabtu, atau malam minggu lebih tepatnya.

Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak punya uang, tapi aku memaksakan menggunakan uangku yang tinggal beberapa lembar itu untuk membeli pulsa demi menelfon Hinata malam ini.

Calling Hinata-chan...

"Moshi-moshi" jawab suara di seberang sana dengan ramahnya.

"Moshi-moshi mou" balasku

"Ya Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Ehm Hinata, apa besok kau akan berolahraga?"

"Iya, mungkin bersama Tenten-chan".

"Souka..." dengan tak nyaman ku geser posisi dudukku, "Hinata.." panggilku ragu.

"Ya"

"Ano, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu". Ungkapku sembari memainkan sebuah pulpen diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk.

Jujur aku benar-benar nervous sekarang, entah apa yang akan ia katakan atas pertanyaanku nanti. Yang jelas, aku harus menyingkirkan semua tanya dalam hatiku ini terlebih dahulu padanya. Apakah Hinata adalah seseorang yang sama dengan gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatiku pada hari valentine itu atau bukan.

"Ya?"

"Boleh?"

"Hahaha", tawanya terdengar menggema di seberang sana, "Kau ini kenapa Sasu-kun? tiba-tiba aneh begitu. Kau tahu, atmosfer dikamar ini jadi berubah karena sikapmu. Jadi..." ucapnya menggantung.

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jadi mencekam" sambungnya disertai ledakan tawa khasnya yang riang.

"Ckh, kau ini. Aku serius"

"Hehe. Iya iya. Ingin tanya apa?"

"Minggu lalu apa kau juga olahraga?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Bersama teman-temanmu, termasuk Sakura?"

"Iya"

"Kau pakai baju apa waktu itu?"

"Ehm, aku lupa. Sepertinya kuning"

"Hinata, apa rambutmu panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam kebiruan? Em, indigo?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Iya"

DEG!

"Waktu itu kau naik sepeda paling depan? Membonceng temanmu yang berambut merah? Lalu ketika berbalik arah untuk pulang kau juga berada paling depan? Kemudian ketika berada di depan kedai takoyaki kau berhenti menunggu teman-temanmu yang tertinggal di belakang? Lalu ada seorang laki-laki yang menepuk pundakmu dan sempat mengobrol denganmu? Itu kau? Kau bukan Hinata?" nafasku sampai terengah-engah karena rasa penasaran yang meledak-ledak dalam diriku.

Ku mohon... Ku mohon...

Jawab 'iya'. Jawab kalau dia adalah dirimu Hinata.

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Sasu-kun tidak bisa pelan-pelan? Huuhh..." keluhnya, "Baiklah aku jawab... Pertama iya aku naik sepeda paling depan..."

Oh Tuhan... Benarkah ini...

"...ke dua iya aku membonceng temanku bernama Karin, dan benar dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah, ah aku menyukai rambutnyaaa..."

'Apa benar kamu adalah dia?' batinku semakin berharap.

"...ke tiga juga benar aku pulang naik sepeda pun paling depan..."

'Hinata... '

"...ke empat juga tidak salah aku berhenti sebentar karena menunggu teman-temanku yang tertinggal di belakang, ya mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat. Hehe. Lalu..."

'Lalu apa?, katakan kalau dia adalah kau hinata. Ku mohon...'

"...lalu yang terakhir juga benar kalau ada laki-laki yang menepuk pundakku waktu itu...".

DEG!

Waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Semua pertanyaanku ini mengantarkanku pada sebuah kenyataan jika gadis bersurai indigo yang telah menawan hatiku adalah Hinata, gadis yang juga membuatku nyaman secara bersamaan.

"...Em, Ano Sasuke-kun kenapa bisa tahu detail apa yang aku lakukan waktu olahraga minggu lalu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Satu lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu Hinata, siapa laki-laki itu?"

'Sumpah demi apa pun Hinata, jangan katakan jika pemuda itu kekasihmu. Oh Tuhan jangan hancurkan perasaan bahagia ini..'

"Eh? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sasuke-kun" protesnya.

"Jawab yang ini dulu Hinata, please.." rengekku benar-benar memohon.

"Huh" desahnya, "Dia Kiba temanku..."

"YESS!" Teriakku entah pada siapa.

'Aku benar-benar bahagia. Terima kasih Tuhan... Terima kasih...'

"Sa..H.."

"Sas..HO.."

"Sasu..HOOO.."

"Sasukee..HOOOYYY.. "

Tak sadar sedari tadi gadis di seberang sana tengah berteriak-teriak memanggilku. Sontak aku kembali tersadar dengan dunia nyata ini. Tak henti-hentinya mataku menyipit akibat tarikan pada kedua sudut bibirku.

"Ah y-ya?" jawabku gugup.

Sekarang aku berada sangat dekat dengannya, dengan sosoknya walau hanya lewat sambungan telephone. Sosok gadis yang aku kagumi, bahkan aku berani mengatakan aku mencintainya di awal pandangan pertamaku padanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Teriak-teriak begitu, aku kaget tahu!". Aku berani taruhan dia pasti tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal padaku, "Eh, kau belum menjawan pertanyaanku tadi". Ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Yang mana?"

"Ish... Yang bagaimana bisa kau tahu detail apa yang aku lakukan waktu olahraga minggu lalu itu.." ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Oh yang itu..."

"Iya"

"Hinata.. Apa bisa besok aku bertemu denganmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, 26 Februari 2010

Angin pagi berhembus menerpa wajahku, terasa sangat menyejukkan.

Samar-samar sinar mentari perlahan menampakkan diri dari ufuk Timur. Ku rasa Ia memang gemar menggodaku hingga aku harus menyipitkan mataku lagi oleh ulah cahayanya yang nakal mengusik pandanganku.

30 menit sudah kedua sudut bibirku membentuk cekungan, namun ku rasa aku takkan pernah merasa lelah. Kalian tahu mengapa?

Karena gadis bersurai indigo itu kini berada di sampingku, tersenyum indah hanya untukku. Ya hanya untukku.

.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu aku dan gadis di sebelahku ini, bertemu di tempat ini. Tempat yang sama saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, mengaguminya, mengharapkannya.

Aku menceritakan semuanya, dari awal aku terpanah akan sosoknya yang begitu indah, dan hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, hingga berharap bahwa aku bisa mengenalnya suatu hari nanti.

Dan lihat betapa baiknya Tuhan padaku, selang beberapa jam saja, Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku. Gadis yang hanya bisa ku pandangi dari jauh mengirim pesan singkat tidak jelas padaku, namun pesan itulah yang mengantarkanku lebih dekat dengan gadis yang ku kagumi ini. Terdengar mustahil memang, bahkan dia pun tak mempercayaiku pada awalnya. Namun sekali lagi ku katakan 'Apakah kau melihat kebohongan di mataku nona?' TIDAK! Tidak mungkin ada. Dan dia pun menemukannya, ya hanya menemukan sebuah kejujuran dalam mataku.

Dua minggu yang lalu aku merasa semua harapan dan kebetulan itu tak mungkin adanya, tapi lihatlah! Sekarang aku bersamanya, menggenggam erat tangannya, memandang manis wajahnya, bukan lagi hanya sebuah fatamorgana, namun ini nyata, ini nyata!

Ia kekasihku sekarang, lebih tepatnya sekitar 6 jam 10 menit dan 10 detik yang lalu.

Terima kasih Tuhan... Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan ini.

Ini kisahku, kisah cintaku. Kisah tentang keajaiban cinta, ya katakanlah begitu.

THE END_

 _Note : Cerita ini aku tulis berdasarkan kisah nyata (cerita pribadi author :'v) tanpa ada rekayasa sedikitpun di dalamnya, terkecuali latar dan karakter yang aku pakai tentunya. Cerita ini aku persembahkan (cieee... persembahkan cieee:v) buat "Aang" alias tokoh Sasuke dalam cerita ini yg lg ulang tahun yg ke 25. Otanjobi omedetou anata :*_

 _wish you all the best_

 _Ty2nNH ^^_

 _Yoshaaaa... Karena tanggal 13 Maret adalah hari jadi Aangku tersayang (cie cie cieeee :v) jd aku akan ng'bls review yg masuk ditanggal ini langsung dific oneshot ini._

 _Special day gitu loch (ckh, ini kuah pake ikut muncrat segala :'v)_

 _Oke langsung ajah ini dia orang2 beruntung tersebut... *PLAKK Cekidot/bekicot (terserah deh apa'an :v) :D :D :D_

 _Nisa-chan: cie cie mou.. :D fic ini oneshot Nisa-chan, kalo' d'lanjutin ntar jd sinetron :v_

 _Terima kasih udh mampir dan me'review :*_

 _Maura-chan: blh y pake suffix -chan, *MAKSA :v._

 _Sblm'y mksh krn udah blg ceritaku keren, aku jg ngrasa begitu (PD Binggow) :'v *PLAKK._

 _Hehe (garuk2 kelapa, ups! Kepala mksud'y) soal yg hijab itu... Itu... Itu khilaf :v_

 _jd cerita ini sblm'y udh aku publish diakun FB ku, dg cerita yg asli, em mksudku pake latar dan nama karakter yg asli dan iya aku pake hijab dicerita ini :) (cieee sok alim :v) tp udh aku edit lg kok' yg itu. Hehe_

 _Arigatou sudah berkunjung :)_

 _Sasuhina-san: Gomen soal yg jilbab itu keteledoranku dlm mengedit, soal'y aku publish fic ini dr hp, tulisan'y kecil bingit dan ternyata ada yg ketinggalan :'v._

 _Soal ada kata 'jilbab' d'situ karena cerita ini aslinya pake tokoh yg sbnarnya "AKU & DIA" :v jd setiap sifat Hinata dan Sasuke di sini adalah sifat aku sm dia. Termasuk jilbab'y dan zodiak Virgo itu juga zodiak aku. Gomenasai jika Sasuhina-san tidak berkenan (bungkuk2)_

 _Arigatou udh mampir dan mereview :) Jgn kapok yah :D_

 _Nurmala-san: Hehe iya aku tahu, gomen2 karena ini dr ceritaku asli jd itu zodiak'y jga pake zodiak aku. Gomenasai.._

 _Ehm, maaf kalo semisal terkesan lancang buat para HimeLovers, tp aku gk akan ngrubah zodiak'y d'cerita ini, soal'y ada satu moment berharga bagiku ttg zodiak ini._

 _Jd wktu awal2 jadian dan udh ketemu langsung 'Aang' pernah blg gini (ng'gombal cerita'y :'v) "De, zodiak km Virgo yah?" aku jwb "Iya, kok Aang tau?" (pdhal dia tau dr nama kontak di hp tmnku/sepupunya yg dia salin) trs dia blg "Y tau donk, cewek cantik tuh kn biasa'y zodiak'y Virgo" Hahaha :D gombal bgt kn dia (maaf curhat) :v_

 _Jd gitu Nurmala-san.. Hehe._

 _Mksh sdh berkunjung dan mereview :) jgn kapok mampir lg yah..._

 _Subuhdibulanoktober: Kyaaaa... Arigatou udh di doa'in langgeng, (*colekAang_ Ang, kita didoa'in :v bungkuk2 bareng Aang) Arigatou ne Subuh-san..._

 _Iya udh 6 thn lbh, dr aku msh umur 14 smpe skrg 20 dan Aang 19 smpe skrg 25 :D. Kalo itu ehm, doain aja deh :v_

 _Dan semoga Subuh-san juga dpt jodoh yg terbaik d'hdp Subuh-san trs langgeng juga smpe maut memisahkan :') Aamiinn..._

 _Arigatou Gozaimashita... Jika berkenan mampir lg yahhh... :)_

 _Salsabila-chan: Haha mksh Salsabila-chan, semoga cerita cinta Salsabila-chan juga se'sweet kisah cintaku ini :'v_

 _Arigatou ne.. Salsabila-chan udah mau berkunjung dan mereview.._

 _Nanti mampir lg yaahhh.._

 _Terima kasih yg sebesar-besarnya aku ucapin buat tmn2 yg udh mereview ceritaku ini dan aku harap kalian gak akan kapok mampir di cerita2ku selanjutnya._

 _Arigatou Gozaimashita..._

 _Ty2nNH ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuu... Author abal kembaliiiii...

#timvuk_masal *BERISIK WOY -_-#

Oke fix, langsung aja deh noh #nunjuk_bawah

Happy reading :).

.

.

®Tittle : You're Not one and Lonely Broken Angel

®Author : Ty2nNH

®Dis© : Seluruh karakter anime Naruto (Mashashi Kishimoto

®Rate : T

®Genre : Angst Romance (may be) :v

®Pairing : Entah :'v (yg penting ada Hinata Hime nya. Ok fix *^O^*)

®Warning : Typos, OOC, AU, gaje tingkat dewa, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, ancur luar binasa, menyebabkan diare perkepanjangan, mual 'n muntah, keselek tiba2, dll. :P siapkan tissue sebanyak-banyaknya karena kemungkinan besar kamu, kamu, kamu bakal meler dengan dahsyatnya :'v *PLAK abaikan.

Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Broken Angel by Arash feat Helena'

.

.

.

 **You're Not One And Lonely Broken Angel**

Sore itu tak lagi sehangat kemarin, tak lagi menampakkan sang surya yang begitu indah memancarkan rona jingganya saat akan terbenam.

Yang ada hanyalah gumpalan kapas gelap yang enggan beranjak dari langit yang kini berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.

"Hinata, di mana kau?!" geram seorang pemuda yang tampak gusar berlari tak tentu arah, onyxnya tampak mencari seseorang di tengah keramaian.

Ia terus berlari membelah lautan manusia yang berduyun-duyun memenuhi jalanan. Wajar saja, sekarang adalah waktunya para pegawai pulang kerja, bermaksud segera sampai rumah guna melepas penat dari aktifitas di tempat kerja merupakan prioritas utama mereka saat ini. Belum lagi cuaca yang mendung membuat para pejalan kaki semakin mempercepat langkah mereka yang tak mau berbasah-basahan.

Tak menyangka pagi hari yang cerah berubah kelabu di sore harinya, layaknya suasana hati seorang gadis yang tengah dicari keberadaannya oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik cairan bening yang turun kini berganti menjadi curahan hujan yang kian menderas, membasahi gaun putih indah yang membalut tubuh gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang tengah berjalan gontai di sebuah tepi danau.

Tempat yang biasanya ramai pengunjung itu kini sepi karena hujan yang tak kunjung meng'enyahkan diri, seolah mengertikan apa yang tengah gadis bermata amethyst indah itu rasakan.

"Naruto-kun..." seolah menjadi sebuah mantera sihir, satu kata atau nama itu selalu berhasil membuat tetes-tetes bening lolos dari manik rembulan sang gadis.

Menahan sesak, bibir mungil berwarna peace miliknya terus mengucapkan nama itu seakan si empunya nama akan datang dan merengkuh tubuhnya, membebaskan dirinya dari rasa sakit bernama patah hati.

Namun semakin ia berharap, maka hanya kesakitanlah yang ia dapat. Pemuda itu, cinta pertamanya itu, Naruto-kun nya itu, tak akan pernah datang merengkuhnya. Karena ia telah memiliki gadis lain dalam rengkuhannya, pelukannya, dekapannya. Tak ada tempat untuknya, untuk Hyuga Hinata.

Dengan tatapan kosong, kaki jenjang gadis berparas ayu itu terus melangkah dalam derasnya guyuran air hujan, berharap derasnya akan mampu menyembunyikan lelehan liquid asin yang mengalir dari sepasang manik rembulan miliknya.

Begitu pedih rasanya ketika pemuda yang ia cintai membuat goresan pilu pada relung hatinya.

Cinta tulus yang hanya ia persembahkan untuk sang pemuda tak terbalaskan.

 _._

 _._

 _I'm so lonely broken angel_

 _I'm so lonely listen to my heart_

 _One and lonely broken angel_

 _Come and save me before I fall apart :'(_

 _._

 _(Broken Angel by Arash feat Helena)_

 _._

 _._

Earphones yang terpasang pada telinga Hinata terus menerus melantunkan bait demi bait lagu yang mencerminkan pilu tatkala mengingat pemuda yang begitu tega mempermainkan hati lembutnya.

"Naruto-kun..." lagi dan lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari sang bibir, meski tau kata itu hanya akan mengundang rembulannya untuk meneteskan air mata.

"Apa salahku... hiks, hiks, tak adakah sedikit pun celah untukku di hatimu Naruto-kun".

Gadis berparas ayu itu kini kembali terisak.

...

Sementara di tempat lain.

Tak memperdulikan mereka-mereka yang mengumpat kasar karena ia tabrak, Sasuke malah semakin mempercepat laju larinya menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakini memposisikan keberadaan gadisnya. "Dasar bodoh! Tak bisakah kau berhenti melihatnya dan berpaling padaku..." gumamnya lirih mencengkram kemeja putihnya erat menahan sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash back on_

"Kyaaaa... Kau tampak cantik sekali Hinata-chan..", seru gadis rambut cepol dua layaknya telinga Mickey mouse.

"Benarkah Tenten-chan?", tanya Hinata tak percaya,

"Tentu saja, lihatlah dirimu di cermin Hinata-chan, kau layaknya seorang hime," ucapnya kagum memandangi objek make overnya.

Hinata memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar kamar pengantinnya.

Tubuh calon mempelai wanita itu terbalut gaun putih panjang berbahan satin lembut tanpa lengan, mengekspos kulit bahunya yang juga putih mulus bak porselen, gaun belakangnya panjang namun terbuka di bagian depan, hanya sebatas lutut tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan kaki jenjang indah milik sang gadis.

Rambut indigonya tersanggul cantik dengan bagian depan rambut yang sedikit di curly namun masih menyisakan poni khas gadis Hyuga ini, di tambah sebuah pita manik-manik yang melingkari sekeliling depan sanggulnya menambah kesan manis nan anggun pada diri sang gadis.

Tak lupa ia pun memakai sarung tangan panjang berenda senada dengan gaun pengantinnya.

Sebuah lengkungan manis tercipta pada bibir gadis Hyuga itu, tatkala mendapati dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya Namikaze, menyandang marga dari seorang pemuda yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak duduk di bangku SMA.

Ah... ia begitu bahagia...

"Sempurna", ucap Tenten menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, calon suamimu sudah menunggumu di altar pernikahan."

"Um" Hinata mengangguk, mengikuti sahabatnya meninggalkan kamar pengantin.

...

Sasuke termenung di balkon kamar Hinata, kamar sahabatnya dari kecil. Jemari besarnya menyeka kasar butiran bening yang dengan lancangnya keluar tanpa seizin sang pemuda Uchiha.

Apakah sekarang ia merasa menyesal? Sedikit banyak, mungkin iya. Jika saja ia menyatakan cintanya jauh sebelum Hinata menyampaikan kabar bahagianya bersama Naruto, mungkin saat ini tak akan pernah ada hari pernikahan antara gadis pujaannya dengan sahabat kuningnya tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat dari Hinata. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin merusak persahabatannya dengan gadis yang berhasil meluluhkan kristal es dalam hatinya itu.

Masih terngiang dalam ingatannya, Hinata terlihat begitu bahagia saat memberitahukan rencana orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto untuk menjodohkan putra putri mereka.

Tak pernah terfikir sebelumnya dalam benak Sasuke bahwa rencana perjodohan itu benar-benar dilakukan, karena yang ia tahu, sahabatnya itu mencintai gadis lain. Dan Naruto bukanlah seorang bocah penurut yang akan patuh begitu saja jika ia dipaksa akan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak menyukainya.

Namun, seperti kata pepatah 'penyesalan selalu datang di akhir' bukan? Lagi pula bukankah harusnya ia turut bahagia melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu kini sebentar lagi menikah dengan sang pujaan hati? Ah, tentu saja si bungsu Uchiha ini turut bahagia demi Hinata, karena baginya kebahagiaan Hinata adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Meski hatinya terasa sakit teramat sangat.

"Sasuke..." terasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sebentar lagi aniki..." balasnya masih mempertahankan pandangannya yang entah kemana itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada asal suara.

"Baiklah... Tapi jangan terlalu lama, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai".

"Hn"

Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Hinata sepelan mungkin, "Ku harap kau dapat segera melupakan Hinata dengan cepat otoutou..." gumam Itachi lirih.

.

.

.

"kau siap?"

Hinata memberikan senyuman manisnya sebagai jawaban 'Iya'.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda gagah bersurai kuning jabrik memakai setelan jas senada dengan sang gadis di ujung sana.

'Dia sangat tampan' batin Hinata.

Kakinya begitu ringan melangkah menuju kekasih yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi suaminya, tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga dengan penuh bahagia, senyumnya terus merekah dalam gandengan tangan sang ayahanda tercinta.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan berdiri di samping sang pujaan hati mengucapkan ikrar suci pernikahan.

Belum sampai langkah kaki mungilnya mendekati sang pemuda, pemuda itu menuju ke arahnya.

Hinata sangat bahagia, kekasihnya bahkan tak mau menunggunya sebentar saja, ia bahkan ingin menjemput Hinata dari sang calon mertua demi menggandengnya menuju altar, begitu benaknya.

Selangkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

.

.

.

Pemuda itu hampir melewatinya,

.

.

.

Dan kini pemuda itu benar-benar melewatinya.

"Naruto-kun?...", suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

Posisi mereka kini saling memunggungi.

.

.

"Gomennasai..."

Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir sang pemuda kemudian berlalu tanpa kata yang terucap dari bibirnya lagi.

Para undangan pun hanya terbungkam bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua mempelai pengantin.

Seorang pemuda yang duduk dibangku depan tamu undangan, tengah menatap tajam pada mempelai pria.

"Beraninya dia" pemuda itu hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi ditahan oleh tangan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Tahan amarahmu Neji" cegah pria berambut panjang diikat kebelakang yang tak lain adalah Itachi, sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Nani?..." pandangan Hinata buram karena air mata yang seakan mengembun menggantung di pelupuk matanya, "Nani Naruto-kun?" lirih Hinata menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik itu.

"Karena... aku tak pernah mencintaimu", ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!" gertak Hiashi, sang ayah mempelai wanita.

Namun seolah tak mendengar apa pun, Naruto terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Buket bunga dalam genggaman Hinata jatuh begitu saja, ia meremas gaun pengantinnya menahan sesak di dadanya, bagai di tusuk sebilah pedang tajam, tak berdarah namun begitu sakit, teramat sangat sakit.

"Naruto-kuuun...", Hinata berbalik mengejar pria yang begitu ia cintai,

Mungkin ini akan terlihat egois, namun tak akan ia biarkan pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Tak akan, dan tak akan pernah.

Sementara di barisan kursi paling belakang, seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan ikut berlari menyusul kedua mempelai pengantin.

Naruto sudah berada di luar rumah mewah kediaman Hyuga.

"Naruto-kuuunn..."

 _ **Grebh!**_

Hinata memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun, hiks hiks, jangan pergi, ku mohon.. hiks hiks. Aku tau mungkin aku tak akan pernah mampu seperti Sakura-san. Aku pun tak keberatan jika Naruto-kun sampai saat ini masih mencintainya, karena aku pun sadar jika aku tak pantas menyamai kedudukannya apa lagi menggantikan posisinya di hatimu Naruto-kun hiks, ta-tapi setidaknya izinkan aku mencintaimu dan selalu berada di dekatmu, ku mohon.. hiks hiks". Isaknya pada punggung Naruto.

Naruto perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hinata, lalu berbalik menatap mata rembulan gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tak seharusnya aku menyakiti gadis sebaik dirimu. Harusnya aku menolak perjodohan diantara kita sejak awal, tadinya aku berfikir menerima perjodohan orang tuaku akan membuatku melupakan Sakura. Tapi kenyataannya, aku malah semakin tersiksa karenanya, dan kini aku juga menyakitimu dengan kebohonganku yang selalu berpura-pura seakan aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku Hinata..." Naruto mengecup lembut kening Hinata lalu menuju mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah mewah itu.

Kedua orang tua Hinata dan Naruto menyaksikan percakapan menyedihkan diantara kedua calon pengantin tersebut. kemudian Kushina ibu dari Naruto mendekati Hinata, membelai puncak kepalanya lembut seolah itu permintaan maaf atas kesalahan putranya.

Kaca mobil sport hitam itu terbuka, menampakkan gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan atas penderitaan yang dialami Hinata. Merebut yang seharusnya menjadi milik sang gadis Hyuga, membalas gadis itu yang seakan merebut Sasuke miliknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sakura hanya memperalat Naruto guna menyakiti Hinata. Pada hakekatnya Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mencintai Hinata, sedangkan Hinata malah mencintai Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri mencintai dirinya. Mengapa Kami-sama menghadirkan cinta yang begitu rumit?

"Naruto, jika kau lebih memilih perempuan jalang itu, maka jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu lagi di rumah, kau bukan lagi bagian dari Namikaze!" teriak Kushina marah.

Namun Naruto tak menghentikan langkahnya sedikit pun, sebelum seseorang menarik pundaknya dengan paksa dan membuatnya menoleh.

 **BUGH!**

Naruto tersungkur, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali berdiri, tak berniat membalas si pelaku pemukulan terhadap dirinya yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, yakni Sasuke.

Seolah tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri pada lukanya. Naruto memasuki mobil sport itu lalu benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga.

"Naruto-kuunnn..."

 _ **Brukh!**_

"Hinata, Hinataaaaa..." Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Hinata menuju kamarnya.

...

"Enghh..." Hinata perlahan membuka matanya tersadar, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke bersyukur Hinata sudah siuman, tersenyum lembut ketika hal pertama yang ditangkap amethyst Hinata adalah dirinya. "Istirahatlah, aku akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu" Sasuke mengelus sayang surai panjang Hinata sebelum meninggalkannya.

...

"Hinata, aku membuatkan teh un..." Sasuke terkesiap, Hinata tak ada di kamarnya, "Hinataaa... Hinataaa..."

Flash back off_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Naruto-kun, selalu dan selamanya..."

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah hingga menyentuh dinginnya air danau.

.

.

.

 _ **Prakh!**_

Hinata melepaskan earphone dari telinganya, membiarkan alunan nada dari ponselnya mengisi setiap luas danau itu.

 _._

 _._

 _I'm so lonely, broken angel_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka)_

 _I'm so lonely, listen to my heart_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah isi hatiku)_

 _Man dooset daram_

 _(Aku telah mencintaimu)_

 _Be cheshme man gerye nade_

 _(Jangan biarkan mataku menangis)_

 _Na, nemitoonam_

 _(Tidak, aku tak mampu)_

 _Bedoone to halam bade_

 _(Tanpamu aku gila)_

 _I'm so lonely, broken angel_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka)_

 _I'm so lonely, listen to my heart_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah hatiku)_

 _One and only, broken angel_

 _(Satu-satunya, bidadari yang terluka)_

 _Come and save me, before I fall apart_

 _(Datang dan selamatkanlah aku, sebelum aku hancur)_

 _To har jaa ke bashi kenaretam_

 _(Dimanapun kau berada, aku di sisimu)_

 _Taa aakharesh divoonatam_

 _(Hingga akhir waktu, aku tergila-gila padamu)_

 _To to nemidooni ke joonami_

 _(Kau, kau tak tahu bahwa kaulah hidupku)_

 _Bargard pisham_

 _(Kembalilah padaku)_

 _I'm so lonely, broken angel_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka)_

 _I'm so lonely, listen to my heart_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah hatiku)_

 _One and only, broken angel_

 _(Satu-satunya, bidadari yang terluka)_

 _Come and save me, before I fall apart_

 _(Datang dan selamatkanlah aku, sebelum aku hancur)_

 _I'm so lonely, broken angel_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, bidadari yang terluka)_

 _I'm so lonely, listen to my heart_

 _(Aku sangat kesepian, dengarkanlah hatiku)_

 _One and only, broken angel_

 _(Satu-satunya, bidadari yang terluka)_

 _Come and save me, before I fall apart_

 _(Datang dan selamatkanlah aku, sebelum aku hancur)_

 _._

 _(Broken Angel by Arash feat Helena)_

 _._

 _._

 **BLAMMM !**

Sasuke berlari semampu yang ia bisa tatkala melihat Hinata menjatuhkan diri ke dalam danau, tak perduli ia harus terjatuh berkali-kali karena licinnya tanah yang ia tapak karena hujan yang masih setia membasahi bumi.

"Hinataaa..."

 _ **Byuurrr**_

Sasuke turut menceburkan dirinya guna menyelamatkan Hinata, menarik tubuh gadis itu ke tepian, dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan menekan dadanya untuk mengeluarkan air danau yang kemungkinan tertelan oleh gadis itu.

Di rasa tak berhasil, ia memberikan nafas buatan dengan segera. Lagi dan lagi berulang-ulang. Namun setelah berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya, tubuh Hinata masih sama sekali tak merespon, kulit putih Hinata pun semakin terlihat memucat.

"Hinata" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Hinata pelan, "Bangunlah..." ia mengecup kening gadis itu, Hinata masih tak bereaksi.

"Gadis bodoh! Cepat bangun! Ini tidak lucu!" Sasuke kini mengguncang kasar tubuh Hinata. "Kubilang bangun!" Pemuda itu masih saja belum berhenti mengguncang tubuh Hinata meski tahu gadis itu tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

"Hinataaaaa..." Sasuke menjerit histeris, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya berulang-ulang sembari memeluk erat tubuh dingin gadis itu.

"Kau mau tau kenapa aku selalu memanggilmu gadis bodoh, hm?" ujarnya meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Hinata, "Karena kau terus saja melihat si kuning idiot itu" Sasuke menyeka air mata yang turun begitu saja dari onyxnya, "Si idiot itu bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang kerikil dan berlian sepertimu hime" lanjutnya lagi semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Kau seharusnya berhenti melihatnya dan berpaling padaku" ujarnya lirih, "Kau mendengarku hime? Harusnya kau mencintaiku, KAU HARUSNYA MENCINTAIKU, AKU! HANYA AKU!" teriaknya entah pada siapa, air matanya terus mengalir semakin deras tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik gadis bodoh..." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya sembari meraih tubuh Hinata, "Kau tak akan pernah merasakan sakitnya sendirian..." mencoba mengangkat tubuh pucat gadis yang dicintainya, "Aku selalu bersedia terluka untukmu..." ia melangkahkan kakinya menyentuh dinginnya air danau, "Karena aku mencintaimu..." langkahnya semakin dalam memasuki genangan air, "Maka, berpalinglah..." ucapnya menggantung, ketika air sudah hampir menenggelamkan wajah ayu Hinata, "Berpalinglah padaku di kehidupan berikutnya." kini hanya terlihat air danau yang meletupkan gelembung-gelembung nafas Sasuke. Sebelum kembali tenang dengan riak-riak yang diakibatkan hujan yang masih setia menyanyikan lagu sedih untuk mereka.

The end_


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, gak bakal banyak cincong.

Warning: OOC parah dengan content Islamic

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Happy reading :)

.

.

.

Bersin

.

Memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, pemuda keturunan Jepang-Inggris itu menatap keluar jendela. Iris sapphirenya tak lepas dari pepohonan yang tampak terlihat berjalan mundur dengan cepat. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sekitar setengah jam lagi maka kereta ini akan sampai di Konoha. Kota kecil di sebelah Timur Jepang.

Naruto namanya, pemuda keturunan Jepang-Inggris yang menjadi muallaf 3 tahun ke belakang. Ia mendapatkan hidayah saat berlibur ke Indonesia. Tak disangka, dalam rangka liburannya tersebut pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meneguhkan keyakinannya menjadi pemeluk agama Islam di sana.

Berawal dari ajakan sang nakama yang mengajaknya melihat bangunan unik yang berkubah, dunianya berubah.

Tepat ketika kaki pemuda blonde itu menapak area bangunan tersebut, suara merdu adzan berkumandang. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika namun terasa begitu damai dan tentram. Seolah ia tengah menemukan tempat di mana ia bisa menguapkan segala masalahnya begitu saja.

Dan di sanalah ia jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada Islam. Kemudian melamarnya dengan mahar berupa melafalkan 2 kalimat syahadat.

Dan dapat kalian tebak, bangunan berkubah itu adalah... Yup, sebuah masjid.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi syalnya. Ini adalah minggu pertama musim dinginnya di Jepang setelah 3 tahun mengenyam pendidikan "mondok" di sebuah pesantren di Indonesia. Hidup sebatang kara harus membuatnya lebih mawas diri menjaga kesehatan, begitu pesan mendiang sang kaasan sebelum meninggalkan dunia fana ini akibat sebuah kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam bersama sang otousan.

Merasa bosan, Naruto merogoh isi tasnya. Menarik sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan huruf tercetak kapital "I LOVE ISLAM".

Menemukan dunianya, ia menghiraukan rasa gatal pada hidung mancungnya akibat udara yang terasa semakin dingin. Hingga pemuda itu tak dapat menahan bersin di kursinya. Diapun bertahmid, "Alhamdulillah."

Tak disangka, dari seberang tempat duduknya terdengar suara lirih namun tegas, "Yarhamukallah."

Maka Naruto pun kembali menjawab, "Yahdikumullah, wa yushlihu baalakum", lalu menoleh. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah jilbab putih yang membelakanginya menghadap ke jendela.

Bagai menemukan mata air di gersangnya gurun pasir, perasaan senang Naruto membuncah. Ucapan 'Yarhamukallah' di negara Islam minoritas adalah ilmu yang langka. Keduanya terasa surgawi.

Dari bangku yang berseberangan, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau seorang muslim?" dan seketika ia menepuk jidatnya karena pertanyaan konyolnya tersebut. Tentu saja gadis ini seorang muslim, dari jilbab lebarnya saja tentu sudah terlihat bukan?

Gadis itu menoleh. Dari yang Naruto lihat, gadis ini memiliki wajah asli orang Jepang.

"Em.. Etto.. A-ano.. Maksudku..." Naruto mencoba meralat, namun sepertinya ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

Melihat pemuda itu gelagapan, manik amethyst si gadis menyipit, pertanda si gadis tersebut tengah tersenyum. "Aku orang Jepang asli. Ya, aku seorang muslim. Begitu pun keluargaku". Ucapnya seolah mengerti dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala bersurai kuning pemuda tersebut.

Maka bergegas, disobeknya kertas dari buku agenda dan diambilnya pena dari tasnya.

Sedikit memberanikan diri, disodorkannya kertas dan pena itu pada sang gadis muslimah. "Nona...", panggilnya, "A-ano, tolong tulis nama otou-samamu dan alamat lengkapnya."

"Eh?!" gadis itu terkejut. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah pias lagi khawatir.

"Etto... Aku ingin menyambung ukhuwah dan thalabul 'ilmi kepada beliau", ujar Naruto kemudian. "Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa belajar dari beliau

bagaimana mendidik putra-putri jadi Shalih dan Shalihah."

Masih ragu, gadis itupun menuliskan sebuah nama dan alamat.

"Kalau ada denahnya lebih baik", sergah si pemuda blonde.

...

Menatap secarik kertas di genggamannya, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum. Ia menemukan permata firdaus di gersangnya dakwah.

...

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendatangi alamat yang tertulis di kertas.

Diketuk pintunya, lalu mengucapkan salam. Seorang pria baruh baya berwajah teduh dan bersahaja membukakan pintu.

"Sumimasem, apa benar ini kediaman Hyuga Hiashi-san?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya benar" jawab sang empunya rumah. Merasa tidak sopan membuat tamunya berdiri lebih lama, pria itu mempersilahkan pemuda blonde itu untuk masuk.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, pria itu bertanya, "Anak ini siapa dan ada perlu apa?".

Dengan kikuk Naruto memperkenalkan diri, "Watashiwa Uzumaki Naruto desu" ia sedikit menunduk. "Maksud saya kemari, pertama nawaituz ziyarah libina-il ukhuwah. Saya ingin, semoga dapat bersaudara dengan orang-orang Shalih sampai ke surga." ujarnya.

"Yang kedua" sambungnya, "Niat saya adalah thalabul 'ilmi. Semoga saya dapat belajar pada Hyuga-san bagaimana mendidik anak jadi Shalih dan

Shalihah."

"Yang ketiga", di kalimat ini Naruto sedikit gemetar, "Jika memungkinkan bagi saya belajar langsung tentang itu di bawah bimbingan Hyuga-san dengan menjadi bagian keluarga ini, saya sangat bersyukur. Maka dengan ini, saya memberanikan diri melamar putri Hyuga-san." ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Wajah tua Hiashi terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda asing di hadapannya. "Lho Nak", ujarnya bingung, "Putri saya yang mana yang mau kamu lamar? Saya mempunyai 2 putri" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Bismillah..." Naruto menarik nafas dalam, "Saya serahkan pada Hyuga-san, mana yang Hyuga-san ridhakan untuk saya.

Saya serahkan urusan ini kepada Allah dan kepada Hyuga-san. Sebab saya yakin, husnudzhan saya, Hyuga-san sebagai orang Shalih, juga memiliki putri-putri yang semua Shalihah." yakin Naruto.

Hiashi bertambah bingung, "Lho, jangan seperti itu. Putri saya yang mana yang sudah kamu kenal dan ingin kamu lamar?"

"Sebenarnya..." ucap Naruto agak canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Belum ada" pemuda itu nyengir, "Sumimasem" ujarnya lagi dengan tak enak hati.

Orang tua itu geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar" Hiashi mencoba meluruskan, "Kamu bisa sampai ke sini, tiba -tiba melamar anak saya itu ceritanya bagaimana?"

Berdehem sejenak, Naruto pun menceritakan perjumpaannya dengan gadis berjilbab di dalam kereta yang menjawab tahmidnya saat bersin, Lengkap dan gamblang.

Sementara Hyuga Hiasi hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Hm, kalau begitu", ujarnya menggantung, "Karena yang sudah kamu nazhar adalah putri saya yang itu, bagaimana kalau saya tanyakan dulu kesanggupan dari yang bersangkutan, apakah kamu juga ridha dengan jawabannya nanti?".

Naruto mengangguk dengan tersipu malu.

"Hinata..." Hiasi memanggil sang putri sulung.

"Ha'i otou-sama"

...

"Saya terima" ucap Naruto tegas tanpa keraguan, "Nikah dan kawinnya Hyuga Hinata binti Hiashi Hyuga dengan mas kawin tersebut tunai".

"Sah?"

"Saahhh..."

Singkat cerita, hari itu juga mereka diakadkan, dengan memanggil tetangga kanan-kiri untuk menjadi saksi.

Maharnya? Pena yang dipakai pemuda blonde itu meminta alamat otou-sama sang gadis yang akhirnya menjadi istrinya, ditambah beberapa lembar uang yang ada di dompet.

...

Harum masakan menguar memenuhi dapur. Gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tengah merapikan jilbab coklatnya langsung beralih menuju ruang makan dan menduduki bangku sembari mengamit takoyaki dengan sumpit. Belum sampai makanan berbentuk bulat itu menyentuh bibirnya, seseorang menepis telapak tangannya hingga si bulat kembali terjatuh ke atas piring. "Hanabi, baca doa dulu." tegur perempuan yang lebih tinggi 7 cm dari gadis tadi.

Gadis itu menoleh cengengesan, "Hehe. Gomenne.. Hinata Nee-chan."

Gadis itu pun meletakkan sumpitnya kembali dan memulai doa sebelum makan yang almarhumah kaasannya ajarkan diumurnya yang ketiga tahun.

"Amiinn" ucapnya mengakhiri doa.

Hanabi kembali menoleh ketika mendengar kursi sebelahnya bergeser. Ternyata sang kakak ipar rupanya, "Apa nee-chanmu itu selalu galak padamu?" sapphirenya memicing ke arah Hinata.

"Nee-chan memang selalu begitu padaku nii-san" Adunya mengada-ada lalu melirik kakaknya yang kini sudah melotot kearahnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Tapi nee-chanmu itu selalu manis padaku loh..." sontak wajah Hinata langsung memerah digoda seperti itu oleh suaminya. Naruto kembali terkekeh melihatnya. Sedangkan Hanabi, ia malah terbahak tatkala melihat sang kakak ipar mendapatkan hadiah berupa cubitan di samping perutnya.

"Ne Hinata, bukankah apa yang dikatakan suamimu itu memang benar?" kini suara Hiashi yang ikut-ikutan menggoda Hinata, "Bahkan baru dibersin'i saja kau sudah jadi istrinya." raut wajah Hiashi terlihat menahan tawa.

"Itu baru ku bersin'i otou-sama, bagaimana kalau aku batuk? Jadi apa dia?" Naruto terbahak setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, begitu pula dengan adik ipar dan sang mertua.

Hinata kini mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto, "Kalau batuk", ujar Hafizhah Qiraat Sab'ah ini, ingin mengembalikan omongan sang suami tapi tak dapat menahan tawanya sendiri, "Mungkin Naruto-kun akan jadi supirku".

Dan suara tawa pun kembali menggema memenuhi tiap sudut ruang makan keluarga ini.

END_


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated for Sasuke's birthday

Tittle: Sasuke's Birthday

Rate: T

Genre: Humor (maybe)

Author: Ty2nNH

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter Naruto milik om Mashashi Kishimoto

...

Happy reading :)

.

 **SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY**

.

.

.

Bibir sexy mengurucut, wajah tampan tertekuk, dan tubuh atletis itu tengah meringsek di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari di mana Uchiha Sasuke tengah _Bad mood_ tingkat dewa.

Bayangkan saja, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi tak ada satu pun teman bahkan anggota keluarganya yang ingat. Tak terkecuali si kuning berisik yang berkoar-koar mengaku sahabatnya itupun sama sekali tak ada kabar. Begitu juga dengan sang _gebetan_ siapa lagi jika bukan si sulung Hyuga.

Jangankan ingat, dari semenjak mata _onyx_ menawannya masih dipenuhi _belek_ pun mereka sudah membuat si pemuda Uchiha ini dongkol setengah mampus.

Lagi asik-asiknya mimpi melepas _kejonesan_ dengan cewek bohay, ia malah diguyur oleh ibunda tersayang karena bangun kesiangan.

Sasuke yang langsung tersadar dari mimpi asoynya itu pun langsung terlonjak sambil berteriak, "Banjir, banjir, banjir" dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sasuke, hari ini giliranmu menyiram bunga!" teriak Mikoto tepat di gendang telinga Sasuke pagi itu.

Sasuke dibangunkan hanya untuk menyiram bunga _mejikuhibiniu_ milik Mikoto? Haduhhh... Rasa-rasanya mulut Sasuke ingin sekali berkata-kata kasar. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa melakukan itu karena tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka.

"Sekarang 'kan hujan _kaasan_ " ujar Sasuke selembut mungkin lalu menunjuk ke arah jendela yang menampilkan rintik-rintik air yang tengah berlomba menyentuh tanah.

"Jangan banyak alasan, Kamu kan bisa pakai payung."

Dan...

 **GUBRAK!**

Sasuke terjelengkang dengan mengenaskan.

Mungkin ia kualat atau kena karma, gara-gara hobbynya menggoda nenek Chiyo? Entahlah. Tapi dalam hati, Sasuke berjanji untuk tidak menggombali nenek Chiyo lagi dan berhenti berharap bahwa suatu hari ia bisa menjadi kakeknya Sasori. Well, teman berambut merahnya itu takkan pernah rela posisi sang kakek digantikan oleh siapa pun dari hati sang nenek tercinta.

Mengusak rambut model bokong bebeknya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak dari pelukan sang kekasih _(baca: guling)_. Yah, ia akan mencoba mengikhlaskan dengan lapang dada bahwa hari ini takkan ada acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, sepertinya.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, Sasuke kini berada di ruang keluarga.

Itachi, sang _aniki_ sedang nonton siaran berita. Tobi, sang adik sedang bermain. Mikoto, sang _kaasan_ sedang membaca majalah. Sedangkan Fugaku, sang _otousan_ sedang membaca koran.

Dan Sasuke? Ia terlupakan.

"Tidakkk..." Sasuke berjengit kaget mendengar Mikoto berteriak histeris. Hei, harusnya ia yang berteriak begitu!

Mengindahkan rasa _ngenes_ nya, buru-buru ia menghampiri kaasannya yang kini tengah menggendong Tobi sang _otouto._

"T-tobi nelen koin _cepek,_ cepet bawa dia ke dokter." rintih Mikoto frustasi.

Fugaku meletakkan korannya, menyesap kopi yang tergeletak manis di meja dengan santainya, "Kamu udah gila? ke dokter bayar 200 ribu buat ngeluarin koin yang cuma _cepek_?" Fugaku geleng-geleng lalu kembali membaca korannya.

Sasuke jawdrop seketika. 'Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang terjadi dengan keluarga ini?' batin Sasuke menggila.

Itachi yang tadinya lagi duduk sanTAI(?) kayak di panTAI(?) sama orang yang dicinTAI(?) sambil nonton berita pun kini ikut-ikutan heboh setelah acara berita di tv menyiarkan sebuah kecelakaan. Dan sepertinya sekarang giliran Itachi yang ikut mengambil peran mengacaukan hari Sasuke dengan mondar mandir mencari Hp bututnya. "Nah ini dia ketemu". Ujarnya girang.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan kelakuan sang _aniki,_ terus memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukannya, "Hallo kantor polisi?" Sasuke menghela nafas. Apalagi sekarang?

 _"Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_ suara di seberang sana, terdengar jelas karena Itachi meloudspeaker Hp nya.

"Ada kecelakaan." dan Sasuke sudah dapat menebak bagaimana endingnya.

 _"Di mana?"_

"Di tv pak, buruan liat. Nanti keburu iklan".

Tuh kan...

Tak menghiraukan keluarga absurdnya, Sasuke memutuskan kembali masuk ke kamar. Mungkin tidur sampai besok dan melewati hari ulang tahunnya adalah pilihan bijak, dari pada dia harus berakhir menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa nantinya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Belum sampai 5 detik ia masuk kamar, sudah ada saja yang mengganggu, fikirnya. Dengan malas Sasuke pun membuka pintu.

 **"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE"**

Ibu, ayah, kakak, adik, serta para _nakama_ nya, seperti Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Sai, Ino dan yang lainnya berdiri sambil meniup terompet di depan kamarnya.

Ternyata mereka semua mengingatnya, mereka hanya berpura-pura lupa karena ingin membuat kejutan.

 _Onyx_ nya berair, ingusnya meler, reflek Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Bukan karena saking sayangnya Sasuke dengan si sahabat kuning. Yah hanya menjadikan jaket orange Naruto sebagai pelampiasan ingusnya saja. Well to the well well well, apa kata engkong Madara seorang keturunan klan Uchiha ingusan?

Segera Sasuke memalingkan wajah, tak mungkin ia membiarkan adegan usap ingusnya menjadi moment memalukan, hanya karena terharu keluarga dan teman-temannya mengingat hari ulang tahun dirinya kan? Hell, NO!

Sasuke menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, 'Eh? Hinata tidak ada?' batin Sasuke kecewa.

"Apa tidak ada kue ulang tahun?" tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Oi oi Sasuke" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke, "Sebelum itu, kami semua punya hadiah untukmu" bisiknya.

Naruto bertepuk tangan ala-ala fansgirl Sasuke, mengisyaratkan agar hadiah untuk Sasuke di bawa masuk.

Dengan dibantu Sai dan Lee, Itachi membawa sebuah dus besar ke hadapan Sasuke, "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Buka saja." jawab Naruto singkat.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik ikatan pita yang membentuk simpul sederhana dibagian atas dus tersebut, dan...

Sesosok makhluk dengan rambut panjang menjuntai menutupi wajah makhluk itu, "Huaaa... Sadakooo..." teriak Sasuke dengan OOC nya.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ Sasuke- _kun_.." Hinata menyibak rambutnya. Kini yang ada di hadapan Sasuke adalah gadis imut nan manis yang memakai baju maid dengan membawa kue ulang tahun.

"Hi-hinata" Sasuke membeo.

Dan para _nakama_ pun terbahak melihat reaksi pemuda Uchiha itu, tak terkecuali dengan Fugaku, sang ayahanda _terdjintah_ malah pake bonus kuah segala.

"Hei, siapapun. Tolong nyalakan lilinnya" teriak Sakura.

Setelah lilin dinyalakan, mereka pun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Sasuke meniup lilin setelah sebelumnya membuat harapan. Potongan kue pertama untuk _Haha_ nya, potongan kedua tentu untuk _Chihi_ nya, potongan ketiga untuk sang _aniki,_ potongan ke empat untuk _touto_. Dan potongan kue selanjutnya...

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan potongan kuenya pada Hinata.

"Untukku?" Sasuke mengangguk. " _Arigatou_."

"Cie cie cieeee" sorak sorai teman-teman yang lain. Hinata tersipu, semburat merah terlihat di pipi chubbynya, manis sekali.

"Ada yang bakal pensiun jadi _jones_ nih." celetuk Sai.

"Hei _teme_ , kau harus mentraktirku ramen" Naruto ikut menyahut.

"Akhirnyaaa... Nenekku terbebas dari si pantat ayam." yang ini suara Sasori.

Sementara teman-teman yang lain ikut bersiul ria menggoda Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Hinata mencicit, "I-ini untukmu." ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

 **BRUKH!**

"Woy Sasuke, Sasukeeee..."

"Yah, dia pingsan."

"Payah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _The End dengan nista. Huahahahaha :D *_ _DUAGH_

 _Haduh2 harusnya ini tuh buat tanggal 23 pas ultahnya Sasuke-kun, tapi... tapi... tapi... Ah... Sudahlah :'(_

 _Tadinya mau ikut event **#SasuHinaWritingChallenge** yg temanya " **ILUSI** " di grup SasuHina lovers. Tapi sumpah ide nulis mentok di sini, awalnya ini mau aku buat sebagai genjutsu semata karena Sasuke aslinya lg perang di dunia ninja, tp pas liat waktu deadline challenge'y udah gk keburu. Padahal udah ngikut daftar *PLAKK_

 _Apalah dayaku yg juga sibuk di dunia nyata... (Sok dramatis)_

 _Lagi pula aku juga gk ngejar hadiahnya kok'. Aku kan cinta Sasuke-kun tulus bkn modus #diJyuken_Hinata_

 _Oh iya. Bedewe nih, aku mlah lupa blm ngasih judul (tepok jidat)_

 _Hahaha (ketawa nista)_

 _(Judul udah diedit :V)_

 _#Nglirik_jam_

 _oh tidaakkk..._

 _Oke, sampai jumpa di cerita2ku selanjutnyaaa..._

 _Bye2 dg tjintah :*_


End file.
